


Sweet Lakota (Native American Lament)

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: My Song Book [7]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Atrocities Against Native Americans, F/M, Native American Character(s), Native Americans, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Atrocities against Native Americans included being disrespectful to their women.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Included in the novel "To Reflect the Sky."

Sweet Lakota

 

Sweet Lakota,  
Ride the plains your people knew;  
A bare-backed pony  
‘Tween your knees and under you.  
Curse the white men  
Who brought your people down;  
Curse the white man  
Who’s ashamed of you in town.

 

Once your people lived along the banks  
Of the mighty Missoury,  
And the blood of valiant warriors  
Coursed through hearts beating to be free.  
But the white men cane in numbers  
Too great to be defied;  
And broke your ancient land and you,  
Their will was not denied.

 

Indian maiden  
With your crown of coal-black hair;  
Indian maiden,  
Could the white men ever care?  
Ancient homelands  
Scoured by wind and bleached by sun.  
If Indians loved this savage land,  
Then they must be outdone.

 

Sweet Lakota,  
Ride the plains your people knew;  
A bare-backed pony  
‘Tween your knees and under you.  
Curse the white men  
Who brought your people down,  
Curse the white man  
Who’s ashamed of you in town.

 

Indian maiden,  
With your crown of shiny hair;  
Indian maiden,  
Do you think he really cares?  
Sweet Lakota,  
He’ll never marry you.  
A victor can’t respect the fate  
A fallen conquered drew.

 

Sweet Lakota,  
Nurse the child that’s born to you.  
No more a maiden;  
Scorned by whites and red men, too.  
Soon your child discovers  
There’s no truth to being free,  
And like his mother  
Yearns to ride the wild prairie.

 

Sweet Lakota,  
Ride the plains your people knew;  
A bare-backed pony  
‘Tween your knees and under you.  
Curse the white men  
Who brought your people down;  
Curse the white man  
Who’s ashamed of you in town.


End file.
